Moon's Muraders and the Deathberry Wizard
by KnightStar0146
Summary: After ichigo used mugetsu, he recives a letter from Hogwarts asking if he would teach DADA... bad old man, tricky urahara when is he NOT , and powerless ichi... T for Language. :


Author's Note: Heyy sorry i've been attacked by the deadly plot bunnies (they look like rukia's chappie drawings *shutters*) lol also i'm faving one of my oc's sooo you'll see them ALOT in some of my stories lol. and if someone steals one of my Oc's i'll personally sick grimmjow on them lol ("HEY!") sooo here is a little somethin... R&R plz

* * *

-flashback-

thinking 'hi'

regular speech "hi"

hollow/zanpakuto "hi"

* * *

Summary: After ichigo used mugetsu, he recives a letter from Hogwarts asking if he would teach DADA... bad old man, tricky urahara (when is he NOT), and powerless ichi... T for Language. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Transfered

* * *

"tap,tap,tap,tap" ichigo looks up from his computer to his window. "what the?" he gapes. right on the other side of the glass was a small tawny owl carrying a yellowing parchment letter,

"tap,tap,tap"

"alright, alright.." he says walking to the window.

-it had been almost a year after the war, and since I had lost my reiatsu, old man Zangetsu, and my hollow, hichigo..-

he opened the window letting the bird in. It flew in resting on the back of his chair. the owl held out it's foot showing the letter. Ichigo took this as an invitation to untie the heavy parchment. on the front read in green ink-

Kurosaki Ichigo

2nd floor bedroom

kurosaki clinic

215 kobe st.

Karakura town Japan

Ichigo blinked raising an eyebrow at the weird address then turned it over in his hand. the back of the letter was sealed by a red wax stamp with a crest that showed a lion, snake, badger, and a bird surrounding a "H". he broke the seal as he sat on his bed taking out the contents. inside was two sheets of folded parchment the first one read-

Dear Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to teach DADA at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. I do wish that you would except our Invatation.. all of your travel expenses are paid for in full, and for other supplies we have made an account under your name at Gringots Wizarding Bank with your first months pay in advance. Please see Mr. Urahara for your passport. School starts the first of September, if you except you'll be riding on the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 and 3/4. the train leaves at 12:00pm at King's cross station in London, England. We have an escort prepared for you to help you with your purchases. I'd recomend that you arrive in england a week early so you have time to adjust to the culture change.

sincerly,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

He reread the page to make sure that he had read it correctly the first (few dozen) time(s) then turned to the next page. it read-

Equipment that could come in handy...

- a wand

- dragonhide gloves

- a trunk

- a set of robes (for daywear as well as formal)

and then there were some books that the headmaster recomended for ether course study or for just basic knowledge of the wizarding world...

'what have I gotten myself into?' he asked himself, 'first talk to Urahara since he obviously got me into this..' Ichigo threw on his jacket shouting a quick goodbye to his sisters and dodged his idiot father sending him to his mother's memorial poster yet again. he sighed, "somethings never change..." and headed off to the candy shop.

It was a quiet walk. no hollows. no pipsqueak shinigami. No loudmouth red pineapple.. and he missed it. he finally got what he wanted his whole life, a peaceful life, no ghosts, no shinigamis, no obnoxious hollow threating your control and resolve... but he missed it.. he even missed the fight hungry shinigami captain, Zaraki Kenpachi and his own annoying hollow.

he looked up and found that his feet had led him to the small shop. he thought, 'I never thought that i'd be back here after all this..'

-flashback-

A small 7 year old ichigo stared at the pool water below the edge. he had on blue and green trunks on and was barefooted on the hot concrete. he heard giggles behind him, and was suddenly pushed into the cool, clear water. panicing he pushed up from the bottom quickening his surfacing. he gasped for air when his head broke the rippling surface, and saw a giggling 5 year old girl with long black hair and dark sapphire eyes twinkling with mirth. she wore a red one piece with a black stripe down the middle and a oversized beach hat that was her mother's. she smiled at him still giggling while he playfully glared at her. she held out her hand to him, "want some help ichi-chan~" she asked. he waded over to her and took her hand, but as she went to pull him out he pulled back making her lose her balence and fall into the pool. she surfaced glaring back at him that looked more like an adorable pout. he laughed, "thats for pushing me in rin-rin~" she pouted, "goatface told me too~!" she shouted pointing at his ever goofy father who grined sheepishly as her mother slugged him in the arm playfully. Young Ichigo rolled his eyes then pushed off from the pool wall toward the shallower end shouting over his shoulder, "Race ya Tsuki!" as he swam to the steps. "No fair ichigo!"

-four years later-

A girl with long waist length black hair and Sapphire eyes sat on one of the swings. she looked about 9 years old but her feet couldn't touch the ground. her deep blue eyes dulled and lifeless. this wasn't the first time that he had found her here, or the first time that he had seen her drinking trying to drown out the screams that haunted her dreams. bottles of sake and beer littered the area around her, some smashed, some whole, and there was a dent in the one of the metal bars holding up the swingset. "heyy berry-chann~" she said taking another sip from the sake bottle in her hand, "I think that you should know that I got some weird ass letter from a private school in england... and that I've accepted their offer and that I'm moving to london tooo... I have found some reltives that will put up with me for half the year.." even god knows how many bottles she can talk without sliring to bad. she always could hold her liquior quite well, but would have a major migrane in the morning. "NO! I don't wanna lose you too, tsuki!" He yelled running up to the girl and hugging her like she was about to blow away if he didn't catch her. tears weld up in his amber eyes, "no, please don't go.. I don't wanna lose you too..." he whispered tring to get her to stay. he sniffles tears slipping from his eyes, "Stay, please..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "take me home... please I wanna go home one last time before i leave... and trust me, its not for forever. just until my drinking gets undercontrol.." he sniffled picking her up bridal style and headed for the clinic...

-flashback ends-

he sighed, "so much happened... I wonder if Rin is alright..."

like it? hate it? plz tell us! R&R!


End file.
